cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact
Welcome to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Talk Page (or in this case, the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Reception Desk). If you are seeking to apply, please go to this forum. Notice, you will need to register in order to post. Forum: http://s15.zetaboards.com/Sunshine_Treaty/forum/91796/ Nation Name: Nation Link (in-game): Nation Wiki Link (leave blank if none): [[]] Ruler Name: Alliance (leave blank if none): [[]] Why do you want to join STOP?: Do you wish to roleplay?*: Are you willing to accept the terms within the treaty?: Comments and questions: *Sidenote: You will not be counted against if you do not wish to RP. Discussion other than applications is welcome. To current members of STOP, this talk page is NOT for voting sessions or official discussion. See the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council talk page. Application, Union of Midway Nation Name: Union of Midway Nation Link (in-game): http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=435401 Nation Wiki Link (leave blank if none): http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Union_of_Midway Ruler Name: Zabuza825 Alliance (leave blank if none): League of Small Superpowers Why do you want to join STOP?: I was invited by JustingVuong Do you wish to roleplay?: I can, but probably only will when I feel like it (lol) Are you willing to accept the terms within the treaty?: As long as I am understanding them correctly, please contact me if I am wrong. As far as I can tell this is a treaty that 1) Requires peace between signatory nations 2) Promotes cooperation between signatory nations (as long as its not military) 3) Requires friendly relations between signatory nations 4) Requires signatory nations to share information that could affect each others nations with each other 5) Is not and alliance and requires prior approval from the alliance a signatory nation is in should there be any aid requested Comments and questions: I will be honored to accept JustingVuong's invitation. As far as I know the treaty has the same interests as the people of Midway. Also I tried to upload a photo for my signature however I got a "File extension does not match MIME type" error when in actuality I should not be getting this error (I checked the MIME type, it matches). And if you guys want I can make a forum for this treaty (preview: http://z15.invisionfree.com/WorldDiplomacy/index.php) Application of the Union of Midway Your application will be processed within 72 hours. Please give the current signatories time to vote. You will be notified whether or not you have been accepted within the next 1-3 days. I vouch. Application, Anyplace Nation Name: Anyplace Nation Link (in-game): Nation Wiki Link (leave blank if none): Anyplace Ruler Name: LittleRena Alliance (leave blank if none): The Peoples Community Why do you want to join STOP?: To get to know more people and Bobogoobo has been helpful with regards to laying out my nations information and such. Do you wish to roleplay?*: A little Are you willing to accept the terms within the treaty?: Yes Comments and questions: If there is or are plans for an external forum, let me know, it would probably make it easier ;) Application of Anyplace Welcome abroad, we are pleased to see you to come. Your application is now recognized at the Council (or going too. =S) --Justin (talk • ) 04:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Application, Pentaria Nation Name: Pentaria Nation Link (in-game): http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=433566 Nation Wiki Link (leave blank if none): Pentaria Ruler Name: Epic Dictator Alliance (leave blank if none): Atlantic Sphere Union Why do you want to join STOP?: For improved foreign relations, or I'd like to have economic aid. Do you wish to roleplay?*: Of course. Are you willing to accept the terms within the treaty?: Yes. Comments and questions: This place definitely needs an external forum. Epic Dictator (talk • ) 13:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Application to Pentaria Your application is now recognized and will be examined. Please wait for 72 hours or so before we return an answer. We also have an external forum; I forgot to put it, lol. :) --Justin (talk • ) 20:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC)